


Priorities

by Lissy (Alicia_H)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-24
Updated: 2007-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_H/pseuds/Lissy





	Priorities

"Tea in the morning, tea at lunchtime, tea in the afternoon..."

"Tea after sex..."

"You do love your tea, don't you Georgie?"

"Well, it reminds me of home."

"You know what reminds me of home?"

"What, Paul?"

"Your mother's scones."

"I ask her to bring some down."

"Ta."

"When's Jane supposed to be coming back?"

"About eight."

"Whatever shall we do in all the time we've got left?"

"I reckon there's time for more tea. Then we could..."

"No, no, you've got it wrong, Paul. Sex first, then tea."

"Glad to know you've got your priorities right, George."

"Just about."


End file.
